


青黄

by dwindlingflame



Series: Drabble City [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of AoKise drabbles and head canons, all with varying ratings and subject matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for AoKise day on tumblr. KagaKuro and hinted AoKiseKagaKuro.

“Hehe~ I didn’t tell you that you could touch me, Aominecchi~”

“Fucking, hell, Kise!”

Kise smirked, rolling his hips in a circular motion, hovering dangerously close to Aomine’s crotch.

“Kise-kun, you’re such a tease.”

“Ehh! But Kurokocchi~ Aominecchi deserves it~”

Kagami chuckled, drawing Kuroko’s large eyes in his direction. “I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Kagami-kun. You’re going to ruin the video.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine!” He stepped forward, aiming the camera on the pair across from him. Kuroko pat his lower back (a little too low) soothingly. The smaller boy made his way over to Aomine and Kise, smiling as Kise continued rocking his hips side to side with the beat. He plopped down on the love seat next to the couch, whipping out his phone in order to take a few pictures for good measure.

Kise laughed when he dipped his hips a little too low for Aomine’c comfort, sliding his hips back and forth across his crotch.

“I’m going to kill all of you!”

Kise spun around, “But you love me! What would you do without me?” He climbed on the couch, pressing his knees on either side of Aomine. Just as the chorus started, Kise pressed his hands to Aomine’s shoulder.

He continued swinging his hips, his eyes holding Aomine’s lust filled gaze. Kise whirled his head in a circle, his chest arching against Aomine’s. Behind him, Kagami inched a bit closer, aiming the camera on Aomine’s face.

“How does it feel, Ahomine?”

“Fuck you!”

“If Kise let’s me.”

Kise threw his head back, sticking his tongue out at Kagami. “Aominecchi is mine! Does Kurokocchi not satisfy you?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun, do I not satisfy you?”

Kagami pointed the camera at Kuroko, letting it focus on his mock pout. “You know I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Hey! If you two are going to get lovey dovey, then get the fuck out!”

Kagami brought the camera back to Aomine’s face. “Hmph. Asshole.”

As the song neared it’s end, Kise began riding Aomine, up and down, up and down to the beat of the song before he sat down forcefully, dragging a groan from Aomine. He rolled his hips in a harsh circle, grinding his erection against his ass. He repeated it just before the song ended, grinning at the way Aomine’s eyes glazed over.

He snaked his body slowly, throwing his head back. His grin became a predatory smirk that almost made Kagami shiver. “Kagamicchi~ I hope you and Kurokocchi enjoy the show.”

As Aomine’s hand gripped onto Kise’s hips, Kagami knew that there was no backing out of this now. He glanced over at Kuroko, who nodded back at him.

“Will we get a copy?”

Aomine shot him a dirty glare over Kise’s shoulder.

“Will you make one for us?” Kise held back a moan when Aomine’s lips pressed against his shoulder.

“Maybe.” Kagami climbed on the couch’s arm rest, aiming the camera down above their head.

Kise blew a kiss at the camera just before Aomine captured his lips.


	2. it wasn't love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst.

It wasn’t love.

“Nngh, Aominecchi…!”

“Fuck, Kise!”

The blond threw his head back, gripping onto the sheets as if his sanity would shatter with every violent thrust from the tanned male on top of him. Aomine’s finger dug into his rib cage where his gripped onto him, pulling out and pushing back in over and over again.

It wasn’t love.

Kise’s legs quivered, his body shivered each time his ass came back against Aomine’s hips. Their skin slapped together audibly, filling the room with lewd sounds. Kise’s face fell against the sheets and moment Aomine raised himself up on his heels, crouching over Kise’s reddening ass.

It was just admiration.

Aomine grunted, sliding his hands down Kise’s back. He was close. Fuck he was so close. Kise’s breathy moans indicated that he wasn’t too far off.

Not yet.

Aomine pulled out completely, the tip of his cock ghosting against Kise’s hole. The blond whined, gripping the sheets harder. “ _Aominecchi_ …”

Aomine slammed back in suddenly before pulling out again, letting the sound of Kise’s cry wash him into a sea of ecstasy. He pushed in again, pulling out immediately. He could see Kise’s face grow red in frustration.

“Ah.. Nngh!”

Again. Again. Again. In and out. Aomine refused to maintain a regular rhythm, fighting off his own urge to just pound into Kise until they were both satisfied.

“Ahh! P-Please, Aominecchi…” Every time Aomine speared him, Kise felt the burn in his nose increase as tears of frustration filled his eyes. “Please… let me cum.”

Aomine slammed back into him and stilled. He watched as Kise’s mouth fell open, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Fuck.

“Pl-please…” Kise gasped, rolling his ass back against Aomine.

Aomine remained silent. He reached down to his cock, holding on to it as he pulled out of Kise slowly, feeling his skin burn as Kise clenched in retaliation. Pulling himself free, he stared as Kise’s gaping hole clenched and twitched, slowly closing up as he moaned wantonly.

Aomine leaned down, running a finger along the rim of his hole before bringing his face down to his ass. His pressed the tip of his tongue against the rim, licking slow circles around his stretched and abused hole, grabbing onto his hips to keep him still.

Kise screamed. Frustration. Arousal. Annoyance.  _Shit_

Aomine teased him. He teased him slowly, thoroughly wetting his entrance before he pulled back and repositioned himself. Without warning, he slammed back in and resumed his feral thrusts against Kise.

Kise rocked back against him, screaming as if they were the only people in the world. Luckily, they were the only ones in his home - but that didn’t mean his neighbors wouldn’t hear.

Aomine didn’t care.

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on Kise’s red face as his breathing became shallow. Kise gulped in a large breath of air before his body shuddered. His toes curled. The heat in his body was so overwhelming his head was spinning. All it took was a few more well aimed thrusts at his prostate before everything promptly went black.

Aomine watched Kise’s body shudder violently as he spilled all over the bed. His body collapsed but his hole remained quivering and sucking Aomine in until he reached his limit, releasing into Kise’s unmoving body.

The blond’s back rose and fell with every harsh breath. Aomine stared down at him before chuckling. “Idiot… only you would pass out…”

Aomine pulled out, grunting as his slick dick slid free from Kise’s ass. He crawled on the bed next to the blond, collapsing with his back to him.

He didn’t move until he heard Kise grunt about an hour later. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as honey colored eyes opened slowly. Kise’s eyes slipped in and out of focus as he regained consciousness. Aomine rolled over, resting his head on his arms as he stared boredly. Kise seemed to remember their activities because a sly smirk formed on his lips when he made eye contact with deep blue orbs.

He leaned closer.

It wasn’t love…

But if it wasn’t love, why did he feel this way?

Their lips were inches from meeting before a hand reached up to his lips, blocking his advances.

“Aominecchi…”

It was just admiration.

“Please… don’t.”

He didn’t want  _him_.

“Don’t make this weird.” Kise slid out of the bed, staring down apologetically at Aomine’s stunned face. “I’m sorry.”

He just wanted what he had.

Aomine remained silent, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

“I’m going to take a shower…” Kise made his way towards the shower, keeping his gaze glued to the floor.

Aomine Daiki doesn’t love Kise Ryouta.

_Kise Ryouta doesn’t love Aomine Daiki._

No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, Aomine didn’t feel the pain in his chest subside.

It only got worse.

Aomine Daiki loves Kise Ryouta.

_Kise Ryouta doesn’t love Aomine Daiki._


	3. Chapter 3

Kise hissed and suppressed a shiver when the cold oil hit his bottom. He pressed his cheek to the bed, turning his head and dipping his shoulder lower so he could watch Aomine lather his back, his ass, and his cock with oil. Aomine’s large hand pressed against his skin, rubbing the slick substance along his flesh. Aomine’s finger slipped between his cheeks, past his hole, down to his balls. Kise licked his lips, rolling his hips against Aomine’s palm.

The other male slapped his butt playfully, while squeezing the bottle of oil along his own cock, spreading it over his cockhead and shaft. Once Aomine was satisfied, he dropped the bottle on the bed and took a moment to caress Kise’s skin once more before guiding his cock between his cheeks. Aomine hummed in appreciation as Kise continued rolling his hips, causing his cock to slip and slide against his skin. He gripped on to Kise’s ass, guiding his hips in an up and down motion against his shaft.

Kise smirked and continued grinding against Aomine’s cock. Aomine’s shaft rested heavily on Kise’s lower back while his balls rubbed against his thigh and at times, his balls. Aomine grunted, reaching one hand down to the back of Kise’s head. He pressed his face down harder into the sheets. 

"Enough…"

Kise moaned, a shiver running down his spine from the rough treatment. Aomine’s slippery cock prodded his entrance, pushing past his tight ring of muscles. Kise groaned, locking his knees together while arching his back. He heard Aomine swear behind him, cursing him for being “so fucking tight”.

Kise didn’t see why this was a problem.

Aomine hissed, his grip on Kise’s hair tightening. 

Oops. Maybe he should stop clenching… Nah.

Kise smirked, one of his eyes dropping closed since his face was being pressed so firmly against the bed. As Aomine continued to push forward, Kise clenched slightly, just enough to suck Aomine into his warmth without making it a struggle for him to enter. Aomine released his breath when he fully sheathed himself in that fucking blond below him. Shit…

As Aomine rocked his hips against Kise’s, a lewd squelching filled the room. Kise’s body convulsed at the sound. Aomine tried to grip the widest part of Kise’s hips, but found it increasingly hard to hold on with his skin so slick from oil. Aomine grunted, plowing Kise into the sheets without mercy. He gripped onto Kise’s shoulders instead, hunching over his body. Kise whimpered, rocking his hips back to meet Aomine’s. The blond threw his head back the moment Aomine struck his prostate, sending waves of hot pleasure throughout his core.

Aomine smirked, drowning himself on the mewls and cries of pleasure from the cute boy below him. Ahh, fucking Kise was one of the greatest feelings in the world.


	4. Teiko!AoKiAo headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i havent read many aokise fics but if anyone would like to write this (or if you know someone who has written something similar) please feel free to let me know c:
> 
> warning(?): extra including kagami

I dunno why people keep writing AoKise with Aomine being some sexual deviant and Kise being this innocent, blushing maiden. To be honest, I see it the other way around. Especially if we look at the Teiko arc - we all know that Aomine solely thinks of basketball. At this point, Aomine doesn’t even seem like the type to look at those naughty magazines yet. I feel like he started that near the end of his last year.

Kise however, is a model. Not only just that, he was the one who started out completely cocky. In fact, he had the Aomine attitude of “No one can beat me” - until Aomine did. As a matter of fact, Kise does seem to be the bit of a two-faced kind of asshole. The one that actually is pretty sweet, but only to people he respects. Everyone else can suck his dick and choke on it - not like he’d really say it.

When it comes to sex, in Teiko, at least, I can see Kise as the complete dominant person. Before Aomine starts to shine, their entire relationship is a challenge. Kise found his rival while Aomine found someone who he wants to make love basketball. I feel like Kise would know a lot more about sex than Aomine since he would be closer to that environment. I can see their first time being completely initiated by Kise. 

Aomine thinks his feelings are because of basketball.  Kise however, knows exactly what he wants. Kise would stop Aomine in the locker room or somewhere after school and tell him exactly how he feels. Minor blushing - maybe some pink cheeks. No tears. Aomine would stare at him, eyes wide, shocked. He’d probably resist for a bit, telling Kise to stop fucking around because it wasn’t funny.

So Kise would grab his arms and kiss him. Aomine pushes him away, blushing furiously, cursing and rubbing his lips in confusion. Kise doesn’t want to stop there and tells Aomine to just let go and enjoy the moment. They argue until Kise kisses him again and this time, Aomine screws his eyes shut until he is okay and  _then_  he begins taking control.

Now, I’m not saying I think Kise would top (while that’s insanely hot too), I just feel like he’s the initiator. After he gets Aomine out of his shell,  _then_  Aomine becomes a beast but Kise doesn’t cry, or just sit there. He’d be the best fuck Aomine would ever have. You know, not the kind that just lies there and let him do all the work. He’d be the top from bottom kind, the one who leaves Aomine shaking and wanting more even though Aomine is buried deep in his ass.

idk okay.

i just love these two.

extra: gahhh i don’t even want to get started in the high school arch when kagami enters and makes aomine love basketball again which shifts his attention to kagami but leaves kise upset and fucking aomine harder than before to keep his lover. and then the tension between kagami and kise rises until they just fuck aomine together just lets get some ot3 up in this bitch LOL


	5. Mini Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: potential triggers, angst, char death

> 1\. Daddy! AoKise with a baby Kagami

Daddy!Kise spoils his adopted baby boy, Taiga so much, it’s disgusting. Daddy!Aomine thinks that Kise needs to discipline him sometimes, but Kise thinks it’s better to kiss his boo-boos, dress him up in cute outfits for holidays, and give him everything he wants. If it was anyone else raising his son this way, Aomine would have kicked them to the curb a long time ago. However, Aomine loves how cute his lover and his son are together when they’re happy.

He won’t admit it, but he has an entire secret photo album dedicated to his favorite boys.

> 2\. Petting!

Kise loves it when Aomine strokes his hair. Aomine loves the way Kise moans when his fingers caress his scalp with gentle touches. Sometimes, they don’t need to speak. Aomine doesn’t want to have sex. Kise doesn’t want to play basketball. They just want to lie down in a mess of limbs with Aomine massaging Kise’s scalp until the blond falls asleep against him.

> 3\. Yandere!Aomine and some kagakise

Kise doesn’t really care much for commitment. Aomine was getting a little too clingy for him so he moved on, loving his time with Kagami - stress free and full of hot sex. Aomine, however, has not let it go. If Kagami’s slashed tires and busted car windows has anything to do with Aomine’s behavior, then Kise better look out.

Aomine isn’t giving up without a fight.

>  4. aomine getting revengeeeee

i’m sorry my sadistic side woke up. i need more gory, fucked up stories ok? i can see aomine becoming a murder

Kise’s popularity has grown exponentially to the point that his can’t wander in normal society. He has stalkers, crazed fans who have attacked him countless times - and Aomine has grown tired of it. 

Even though he’s fresh out of training, Aomine takes it upon himself to attempt to be Kise’s personal body guard. At times, however, his real job as a patrolling officer comes first.

One day, Aomine is on duty, unable to look after Kise who is about to start filming his first full-lengthed movie! However, tragedy strikes when Kise his hurt/kidnapped/raped/killed by (a) crazed fan(s).

When Aomine hears the news, he is livid. He abandons his job, much to his supervisors chagrin. He runs to save/find Kise - whether he be alive or dead. Regardless of Kise’s physical state, Aomine is broken. He cries over him, unable to stop the tears he forgot he had.

And it is during that day, by Kise’s hospital bed/coffin, that Aomine decides to get revenge.

Using every skill he has, Aomine finds the villain(s) one by one (if multiple). He doesn’t kill them, however, not right away. He makes them suffer. 

He starts off simple - framing them for various crimes they didn’t commit. Then he bumps it up a notch, hurting those closest to them, whether it be cutting the breaks on their wife’s car or feeding their children foods they’re allergic to.

And then Aomine completely snaps.

He then kidnaps the criminals and tortures them. Day in and day out. A little cut in the arm here, a severed finger there. It wouldn’t be his fault if they happened to wake up, wrapped in barbed wire. He couldn’t help it if he enjoyed watching them squirm as he dug a knife into their flesh and pressed so hard, it cut through muscle and bones alike.

No one fucks with his lover.

No one hurts Kise and gets away with it. 

> 5\. car sex!

They’re at a banquet celebrating the opening of a new modeling company that Kise is featured in and after seeing all of Kise’s sexy photos, Aomine wants the real deal but Kise told him to behave himself, so he holds back. However, Kise is a little bitch and keeps playing with his restraint, whether it may be an  _accidental_ brush of the fingers across the nape of Aomine’s neck or his knee somehow slipping in between Aomine’s legs. Aomine spends the whole night trying not to fuck Kise on the table in front of everyone, but when they’re leaving, Aomine loses all control and fucks him on the hood of his car in the parking garage, regardless of the car alarm drowning out the sound of Kise’s screams.

> 6\. oh....

Kise is fed up with Aomine’s shit and decides to kill him. He drugs Aomine or ties him up in their apartment/home together and sets it on fire. This is where Kagami comes in, fireman to the rescue! Imagine him screaming Aomine’s name, trying to get him out but the fire is too big to make it into their room. he can only watch in horror as they try to put out the flames. when they finally do, kagami goes pale at the sight of aomine’s charred remains.


	6. Artistic - Drabble/Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes my headcanons get so long they're mini fics

Aomine has a hobby outside of basketball that no one but Kise knows; he likes to draw.

During his days when he isn’t sleeping, eating,  ~~fuckingkise~~ , or just being a jerk, Aomine draws - a lot. He has a sketch pad he keeps hidden in his room in a place where not even Kise can find it. Most of Aomine’s sketches are of basketball - ironic, right? Sometimes it’s just a pose of a faceless body making a formless shot. Sometimes it’s his own imagination of how one in The Zone would look. Nothing special.

What Kise doesn’t know, however, that the only person Aomine has ever drawn is Kise.

Some nights, when Kise is asleep, he sketches his face - sometimes going as far as to add himself placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kise complains that Aomine never shows him his pictures and wants to know why he’d confess his artistic talent but never  _show_  it. 

Aomine nonchalantly explains that his art isn’t that great and it’s just pointless doodles that Kise doesn’t need to waste his time looking at.

Kise doesn’t think so.

One day when Kise is in the middle of studying for the end of the year exams, Aomine secretly sketches him from afar, capturing every angle, every crease on Kise’s forehead, the frown on his lips, the  _worry_  in his eyes.

Aomine thinks this could be his best picture yet.

So he shades it, spending hours trying to add as much fine detail to the picture as possible. He works so hard, he doesn’t realize how late it is until he has fallen asleep on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest with the sketchbook wedged between his body.

Kise comes down for a drink, finding Aomine in such an adorable position, he snaps a picture with his phone and moves to wake him up when he noticed the sketchbook.

Carefully, he takes it from Aomine’s arms. When he sees the picture on the front, Kise can’t help but gasp.

Never has he seen a picture more beautiful than the one before him. He slides to the floor, staring at Aomine’s rendering of his face. He could see the stress in his own face, the worry in his eyes, the soft bite marks in his lip where he nibbles as a nervous habit.

It was all there.

Kise flips through the rest of the sketchbook, feeling his heart pounding with every sketch of himself he finds. Aomine captured him in every way.

There was a picture of him grinning along with faceless forms with Kaijo uniforms.

There was a picture of the cheeky grin he flashes Kuroko every time he clings to the boy.

There was his modeling smirk, the one meant to fool and deceive, along with a small note in Aomine’s handwriting; “wwww kise’s stupid face”

And then there was his smile, his real smile, the one he reserved solely for Aomine.

It was perfect.

Further along, there was a picture of him pouting, with a speech bubble next to his face; “Aominecchi~ so mean!”

Then there was a picture of him crying with one hand pressed against his eye, rubbing away the tears.

Kise couldn’t understand how Aomine managed to draw so many pictures of him without him knowing. And how could he have captured him so perfectly? 

When people say a picture is worth1000 words, he feels like they’ve never seen Aomine’s art because there isn’t a single photo in Kise’s arsenal that could depict him with such perfection.

Kise looks up at Aomine’s sleeping form, flipping through random doodles of faceless women with big tits, Nigou, and basketball to the last page of the sketch book

There was the sketch of him sleeping, with a faceless, incomplete sketch of a man kissing his forehead. There wasn’t a face, but Kise knew it was Aomine - why hadn’t he finished it?

Kise frowns, grabbing Aomine’s fallen pencil. Pressing his back against the sofa, Kise begins to fill in that face. He glances up at Aomine, using that innocent, worry free face that only appears when he’s sleeping as a reference.

Kise was no amazing artist. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have touched Aomine’s book. Maybe he shouldn’t have messed with the picture. Maybe Aomine would be upset when he noticed. But Kise couldn’t stand the idea of a faceless Aomine.

He drew Aomine’s face. His closed eyes. His mouth. His nose. He added in a small smile, raised, relaxed eyebrows, and a flush for good measure.

On top, he writes “www blushing Aominecchi!”

Smiling to himself, Kise adds another note on the bottom, “I completed your picture, Aominecchi. Please stop drawing me alone. I want you beside me in every picture, in every memory. I love you.”

He slides the book back in Aomine’s lap and goes to bed.

-

The next morning, Aomine wakes up to find Kise’s message. Before he can accurately panic because Kise saw he pictures, he takes in the sight of his simple sketch, and Kise’s honest attempt at art. 

Aomine laughs because Kise’s art isn’t so anatomically correct (why was his eye so close to his hairline?) - but it didn’t matter.

Placing his head on his knees, Aomine resists the urge to punch the blond for being so lame and so cheesy - because seriously, what kind of message is that?!

Aomine won’t admit that it made his heart flip.

He also won’t admit that Kise’s picture is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.


End file.
